


Wednesday Morning, 3 am

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I'm Sorry, Sad Kara Danvers, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Kara took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax. Till the sun rose, she didn’t know what Doomsday was, who Supergirl was. Just that she was Kara, dating Lena. And they were happy.Until morning came, they could be happy in this world they created together.Kara comes to grips with her future and enjoys lena while she can.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Wednesday Morning, 3 am

**Author's Note:**

> i think you already know who wrote the song the title is based off of. this one hurt my soul, not even kidding. and the next one is gonna hurt more, sorry. i hope you enjoy it like i did. let me know what you think! till next time!

_“we are coming to you live from Metropolis, as Superman faces off with a giant unknown creature” a reporter yelled into his microphone, hiding behind the side of a building. The camera was shaky as it pointed at Superman and something you can only describe as a monster. It was twice the size of Superman and giant spikes protruding from every angle on its body._

_“the man of steel seems to be struggling and- oh he is down. I repeat, Superman is down” the reporter turned to watch as the thing picked up the unconscious hero and threw him, his body slamming into the side of a building near the news crew._

_Superman remained unmoving as the thing walked off, jumping onto a building and disappearing. Paramedics swarmed the body embedded in the wall, put him on a gurney and ran away, the man of steel last seen covered in blood on national television._

Kara woke up with a start and looked at her clock. Wednesday, 3 am. She turned to her side and watched Lena, the girl she loved, sleep on her back. She was breathing softly and making those cute little noises in her sleep that Kara adored.

Kara watched her breasts as they gently rise and gently fall. They had been awake not long before, spending the day getting intimately familiar with each other. They were both naked, covered only by a sheet and Kara took the moment to appreciate the sight she was allowed to see, to have in her bed and in her arms.

Lena’s hair, like mist, was floating there on her pillow. Kara had found she loved running her fingers through it at any opportunity she got. Lena had a strict routine with her hair and Kara dare not question it.

Her hair reflected the glow of the moonlight and it captivated Kara. there was not a sight more beautiful, nothing on all the worlds Kara had ever seen could compare to the captivating peacefulness Lena had while she slept. Her beauty seemed effortless.

Kara knew Lena would argue, that no, it did take a lot of effort, that she wasn’t naturally pretty but Kara knew. Lena was beautiful to her, no matter what.

She took in every minute detail and committed it to memory. When the sun rose, she would leave to hunt down that thing. Doomsday they called it, whatever it was. Clark was laid up in a hospital, Lois never leaving his side. It was up to her but if she would succeed, well.

She had her doubts. Her cousin barely survived, and Doomsday was left without a scratch. She may be stronger than Kal but if he couldn’t make a dent, who said she could kill it?

They were tracking its movements, waiting for it to arrive to a deserted area outside of Metropolis, spring a trap and pray that she could win.

Leaving Lena would be a crime, she knew that. But the world needed her too and her duty as Supergirl called her to act. Kara Danvers wanted nothing more then to cuddle up with Lena, sleep in and maybe put something on their new Disney+ account they got together. To let back and enjoy her company.

Kara wanted so many things with her, so much more then to leave her heartbroken and alone. Her life was beginning to feel like a badly written play, where the hero loses and doesn’t get the girl. But she was forced to play her role all the same.

She hoped maybe all this Doomsday stuff was just an illusion. That she would wake up tomorrow and Clark would call and they could have a double date with their significant others. And they would laugh and talk and Kara would go home with Lena. They would make love in her apartment and sleep, ignoring the outside world for another night.

She knew that wasn’t possible but Supergirl was built around hope, it was kinda her thing.

As she gazed at Lena’s still sleeping form, she knew there was no escape, that morning was only a few hours away and it would be time to go, time to walk to her own end. She would put on a brave mask, do her best to put up a fight. she would stare death in the face and protect her home and all who inhabit it. Kara sat up and put her head in her hands.

She let herself despair for a few minutes, realizing her own mortality and taking a minute to accept the fact that she wouldn’t get forever with Lena.

A hand on her hip pulled her from her pity party.

“Kara, please. Go to sleep” the rough voice of Lena pleaded with her, rubbing her eyes and pulling her into her arms.

Kara took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax. Till the sun rose, she didn’t know what Doomsday was, who Supergirl was. Just that she was Kara, dating Lena. And they were happy.

Until morning came, they could be happy in this world they created together.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
